I'm With You
by I Ish Moved
Summary: Somebody sort of asked for a sequel to my other CC songfic about Kid and Serge. Another Avril song. The story is somewhat dark and depressing.


**Author's Notes Because She Rules And Stuff:** Like my Author's notes title?! I do too! Well, I've finally decided to do a sequel thang to my songfic of the earlierness with the Avril and the sappyness of the CC stuff. Yeah. Tee-hee.

**Disclaimer:** I could pull some dumb stunt and say, like, I own Chrono Cross, because technically Enix Square was Squaresoft back then but I'd still get sued for all I'm worth. Which is about a ball of lint. Anyway, I don't own Chrono Cross or Avril Lavigne, although I wish I owned Avril. I could put her in my glass case containing my DVD of Moulin Rouge and my FFI cartridge... but she'd get really cramped in there. I mean, she's not that tall, but it's still really small in there. Anyway, I don't own CC, Avril, or her song, I'm With You.

**Summary:** Weeelll..... unlike the last fic, which was somewhat cheery.. This one might get a bit dark. Let's just say something not-so-good has happened to one of our heroes! Or non-heroes. I don't know what you think of Kid and Serge so HAHAHHAHAHH!!!!!!!!! ow.

_*I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne*_

_--------------_

_*I'm standin' on the bridge,_

_I'm waitin' in the dark...*_

Kid sighed, looking around the darkened town. Where was he? He was supposed to have met her at this bridge an hour ago.

_*I thought that you'd be here by now._

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's no sound.*_

It started to rain. Kid sighed again, she looked around again. Maybe he was on his way? Hell, he could walk up right now for all she knew... No. No she'd be able to hear that, there was barely anybody around other then her. Crossing her arms and lowering her head a bit, she stared down at the water under the bridge. 

*_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home..?*_

She smiled slightly as she remembered the first few weeks after they'd confessed their love for one another. It had been the happiest month of her life. But.. something had gone so wrong after that. Neither of them knew what had made them so hostile towards eachother. Maybe something unnatural was screwing with their lives! They weren't supposed to be like this..

_*It's a damn cold night,_

_Tryin' to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new?*_

It'll pass, she mentally scolded herself. It was probably just something couples went through at the first part of their relationship. But.. they'd known eachother so long now, she didn't even know Serge could act like this. She didn't even know she could. They had to pull through.

_*I don't know who you are,_

_But I.. I'm with you._

_I'm with you..*_

It wasn't like they didn't love eachother or anything, they still did. They always would. Maybe it was because they had been around eachother too much lately? Nah.. that couldn't be it. Kid sighed again. Looking up and around. The rain had gotten worse, she could barely hear anything now, let alone see much.

_*I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face._

_Is anybody here I know?*_

She would have to go look for him now. She had no idea why, but she felt as if she needed to find him before something awful happened. Maybe it was the rain, maybe she had some kind of sixth sense. Either way she had this feeling of dread upon her shoulders. Standing up straight, she started off towards the main part of town. It was so much busier, she tried not to get shoved around so much by crowds, but she couldn't help it. She searched everyone's face to see if she could find Serge.

_*'Cuz nothing's going right,_

_And everything's a mess._

_And no-one likes to be alone..*_

The longer she looked, the less a chance she seemed to have of finding Serge. The less a chance she seemed to have of finding Serge, the worse her mood got. And the worse her mood got, the stronger the nagging feeling at the back of her mind got. Something had happened! She didn't know to who, or what.. but something. She had to find out. Serge would have to wait for now. 

_*Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?*_

She let herself be shoved around by the crowd for a while before shoving her way towards an alley. Getting somewhat safely from the shoving group of people, she sat down with her back against the wall of somebody's house. Porre was just too big and full of people..

_*It's a damn cold night,_

_Tryin' to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new...*_

She just sat there for a while, somewhat shielded from the rain. Trying to figure out where to look for wherever this wrong thing had happened. She felt so close..

_*I don't know who you are,_

_But I.. I'm with you._

_I'm with you.... yeah..*_

She rested her hands on the ground either side of her with a sigh. This was so weird, she never had feelings like this before. Well, there was that one time when she'd shown up just in time to save Serge back at Cape Howl.. but that was different. That had been pre-arranged. Her hands felt wet, maybe it wasn't as dry in here as she though. But.. it was warm. She lifted her hands to look at them. They were covered with something red. Something that looked like blood. 

_*Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind..*_

Kid got to her feet quickly, looking up and down the alley. 

_*Yeah.... yeah...,_

_Yeah..*_

Why would the alley be covered with blood anyway? What could have happened? Where.. where was Serge? 

_*It's a damn cold night,_

_Tryin' to figure out this life..*_

She headed further into the alleyway, looking around. It was too dark, she could barely see a thing before she tripped. She hit the ground with a dull, sloshing thud. She'd landed in what seemed to be a pool of water.. or blood. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she looked at what she had tripped on.

_*Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new.._

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I,_

_I'm with you..*_

Bandana, blue hair.. clothing soaked with blood. Oh dragon gods.. It was Serge. Kid swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat. She looked him over before checking for some sort of pulse or sign of life. Nothing. He was dead.

_*I'm with you...*_

"Serge.. no..," Kid checked for where the blood was coming from. Her hand hit something cold and hard. Something stuck in his gut. She looked at it closely, some kind of hilt, before pulling it out. It was a dagger.. a dagger identical to the one she had at her waist. What had happened? 

_*Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new.._

_I don't know who you are, _

_But I..._

_I'm with you...*_

"Serge.. gods no..," He was gone. He was gone and she didn't know how. He was gone and she didn't know why. He was gone and now she couldn't make up for what had happened in the past few weeks. She'd never see him again, never apologize.. Nothing. There was nothing she could do. And she hated it.

_*I'm with you....*_

She needed him..

_*I'm with you..*_

But he was gone.

_*Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new..*_

Dropping the bloodied dagger to the ground, she buried her face in her bloody hands. Crying helplessly.

_*I don't know who you are,_

_But I.. I'm with you...,_

_I'm with you..*_

She would never be the same again.

_*I'm.. with .. you....*_

_--------------_

**Author's Note: **Okay, uhm, I realize that this fic totally went where no songfic about these two should go. But I was in a sort of depressed mood when I wrote it, and I was feeling really sick. I know this song doesn't fit the story at all, and I know that I made Kid and Serge seem totally out of character. But I needed to get it out! You asked for a sequel, and you got it. A totally twisted one, at that. Either way, please review, and please don't flame.


End file.
